Oh, Kill Joy
by AisuhanaRyuuInari
Summary: .HIATUS:: Two people are pulled into the Gworld. When they get there, they discover that without them in it, their past can be greatly altered, most likely for the worst. It's their job for them to return to their time and the GBoys to help the
1. Chapter 1

I know, I'm crazy for doing another story. But I put an A/N at the bottom to clear a few things up. Read and enjoy people! And feel free to tell me if I get anything wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. You mean I do? REALLY? I . . . I don't . . . ? (cries) That was mean!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was ecstatic. But, then again, so was the rest of my class. The teachers had finally noticed most, if not all, of the kids' fascination with anime. But there was one that seemed to hold the most interest. Gundam Wing. It was a story of hardships and honors earned; of sacrifice and reward. Not to mention the hotties.

But there were those fans that took it to the extreme, learning the different styles of combat, guns, and hacking. I'm proud to say I'm one of them. But, ssh, it's a secret.

Allow me to blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I'll just cut to the chase. My name is Chalamar Nausica, and I am a full blooded Egyptian. A few years before I was born, my parents immigrated to America. Because of this, I have an American accent, but am still able to speak my native tongue, much to everyone's' enjoyment. It made me popular. I _hate_ popular. I'm a quiet person who, ironically, doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I don't like a lot of attention directed at me. So, coincidentally, I guess I'm considered snobby and possibly a little stuck up. Okay, in some cases, _really_ stuck up, but that's beside the point. But I do have one true friend. Jeriah Skitson, a full blooded American through and through. He's about two months older than me and we've known each other since we were really little. So, like . . . forever.

"Hey, Chal. What are we doin' here again?"

Sad to say, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Jeriah, unfortunately, suffers from OJS, otherwise known as Oblivious Jackass Syndrome. He's as bad as I am, not really caring what other people say or think, unless it concerns the other. We've been friends for so long, that we're practically family. We even did that blood bond thing where you take a cup of whine and you each put a drop of your blood into it, then drink it. Yeah, we might be considered a little insane. But if you think about it, who isn't? That doesn't really matter, I still love him.Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"We're getting a tour of the biggest anime enterprise in the U. S. I can't wait till we get to the Gundam Wing wing. No pun intended, I assure you," I answered, practically bouncing on my feet in line.

"Oh. What's Gundam Wing?" he asked.

The line moved forward a ways, but I stayed glued in my spot. I turned my face toward him, my eyes mockingly big and mouth agape. "You mean to tell me, that you've never heard of _Gundam_ _Wing_?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Nopers."

The line once again moved forward and this time we moved with it. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders (the perks of being 5' 11"), practically dragging him along. "My dear, dear Jer. You have much to learn of the ways of the Gundam world."

Sissy, the richest and preppiest bitch that ever walked the halls of Moonscape High, stepped up right behind us as I said that. "Yeah, like how unintelligent freaks usually die in the first or second episode."

I faked a laugh. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha. That's _so_ funny!" She smiled smugly. "You know what else is funny?" I asked, completely serious. Jeriah grinned, knowing I would come up with some smartass remark that would likely get me in detention. Again. But that was only if they heard me say it and I couldn't come up with some half-ass lie.

She shook her head, that smug smile still in place. "What?"

"The bottom of my foot connecting with your ass." I turned around and faced the front again. Jeriah snickered, nudging me with his elbow. I looked back and smirked a little. The brunette looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Why, you . . . you . . . " she started, her fists clenched at her sides.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes? I'm sorry, are you having trouble? Do you need a new computer chip? I hear they upgraded the latest edition. You can now reduce the amount of bullshit that comes out of your mouth."

Her face got red and she stalked to me. I tensed, ready to kick some ass, when the teacher let out an announcement that I wouldn't have missed if Sissy had ripped my ears off and fed them to her cat.

"We are now entering the Gundam Wing exhibition. Feel free to look around and participate in the various activities they have."

My eyes lit up and I was suddenly acting like my counterpart personality, which, unfortunately for many people (including myself) was basically a cat. My head and eyes moved quickly, stopping here and there for short periods of time, and I scurried from exhibit to exhibit. I spotted two cubicles I wanted to visit, each involving the drawing of anime characters. One was when you were in a contest to see who could draw one of the pilots or other characters the best and the fastest. The other was when you got to become an anime character paired up with the character of your choice.

"Oh, oh. Which to choose, which to _choose_," I said, hopping up and down on the balls of my feet. Jeriah laughed and grabbed my arm, tugging me to the cubicle where the contest was being held. Guess that solved that problem . . . .

"C'mon, Chalamar. Time to show these guys how to draw anime." He practically shoved--wait, did I say practically? I meant literally--me into one of the chairs, then stood back to watch me make a fool of myself.

I didn't like to be put under pressure. I started to sweat and my breathing got the slightest bit faster. My hands began to shake and I started to wiggle my leg continuously, sometimes bumping the table with my knee, much to everyone else's annoyance. Bad idea on their part, I just did it even more. I know, I'm evil.

"All right. Everyone ready? Here are the rules. You can draw any GW character you like. You have three minutes to do it, and the best drawing will win and you will get a plushie of the character you drew. Everyone ready? Get set . . . _Go!_"

The pencils flew and scratching of lead could be heard. I sighed and picked up my pencil, knowing exactly what I was going to draw. I began with the basics, drawing five body sketches. Then I added certain features, like fingers, hair and clothes. I put in the faces, each with different, yet appropriate expressions, and began shading. All of this took me about a minute and thirty seconds. I glanced around. Everyone else was still working on the faces and/or bodies. They weren't even close to shading yet. So I decided to add a little background, after all, they never said anything about _not_ adding a background. So I drew a few of the Gundams in, followed by a streak of light. Then I drew in a few stars. Once I finished that, I filled in the empty space to create . . . well, space. As the finishing touch, I put my initials in the armor of Wing Zero. Blowing on the paper to get any excess lead off so it wouldn't smear quite so badly, I lay down my pencil, pushed my drawing to the front of the table and leaned back, my arms behind my head and my ginger eyes closed.

A timer went off, signaling the end of the three minutes. "Time's up. We'll collect the drawings and decide which is best. It won't take long, so just sit and wait here." The man collected the drawings and walked away with a few of his associates. About forty-five seconds later, they came back. "All right. We've decided the winning sketch is this one with the five pilots and the space scene." He held up my drawing for all to see and there was a chorus of clapping.

He walked up to me and leaned down, my drawing still in his hand. "This is really very good. Would you mind if I blew this up and put it on display for the rest of the day?" he asked. I blushed at his praise and nodded. He grinned and walked away.

Jeriah came up to me and gave me a clap on the back. Hard. Good ol' Jer. Can always count on him to bring me to the brink of death due to oxygen loss . . .

"Ugh."

"Good job, Chal. I knew you would win. So, since you drew all five and the Gundams, do you get all five pilots and the three G's?"

"No clue," I answered. I walked away, heading toward the other exhibit. I was trying to decide who I wanted to be paired with when someone bumped into me from behind. Due to the combat training I forced myself to participate in when I discovered the wonderful legacy of the colonies, I hardly moved an inch. I mean, I couldn't not move at all, that would have just freaked the person out. That just shows how dense people in my school were . . . Course, now that I think about it, I don't know why I _did_ move.

"Oh, excuse you." It was some jock from another school. You know the type: spiky hair, perfectly gelled; bulky muscles, and gorgeous eyes. Yup, I wanted to puke.

He continued walking past me. At the last second, I stuck my foot out, casually "leaning" on my other leg and putting my hand on my hip. He fell hard.

I looked down, appalled. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." I reached down and he grabbed my hand, using it to pull himself up. When he was halfway there, his butt in the air and his legs turned in a somewhat odd position, I let go. Once again, his ass met marble. "Oops. My bad. I guess I slipped." I then turned back to my decision of pairings, ignoring him and the muttering that was being emitted from his mouth.

I finally gave up. I couldn't decide, so I didn't want to do it. I did know someone who _would_ do it, whether he wanted to or not. "Hey, Jer. C'mere, I got something I want you to do for me." He walked over. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, I quietly said, "Payback's a bitch." I then shoved him in the chair.

He panicked, then looked at me, giving me a glare that could have rivaled Heero's. Was he lying when he said he'd never watched the show? But he had no choice, and I pointed to one of the girl characters. "Pair him with Relena. I think they'd make a great couple."

The artist nodded and proceeded to sketch. Five or six minutes later--I don't know, I wasn't watching the clock--he finished and handed the drawing over to Jeriah. I peered at it from over his shoulder, letting out a soft whistle. "Not bad . . . "

The contest man returned, handing me my own drawing. "Thank you for letting us use it. And since it has your initials in it, we can't 'steal' it, so don't worry about anything like that."

I shrugged. I didn't care, I had many more at home. I noticed another door to the side. _Hmm . . . I wonder what's back there. Must have something to do with GW, since it's in this particular wing. And they didn't say we couldn't go back there._ My mind made up, I walked to the door, looking over my shoulder before opening it. Jeriah followed me, his curious and mischievous little mind whirring.

He closed the door quietly behind us, casting us into darkness. I grabbed a lighter that I always kept with me in case of emergencies and lit it up. Finally finding the switch, I flicked it on, then gasped in awe. There were five Gundams in there, each a little taller than me. I knew they were just models, but they were the _original_ models. These were the Gundams they created before airing the show. I was in heaven. I couldn't move or breathe for several minutes. I came back to reality, noticing this annoying little prickling sensation centered at my ribs. I looked down and saw a finger jabbing me in the side. Following the finger, I found an arm, then a shoulder, and finally a face. I glared at Jer, who put on an innocent face and looked around the room, whistling.

"You have a death wish, don't you . . . " I said, giving my own death glare, which was pretty intimidating, if I do say so myself.

"Nah, just like to annoy the hell outta you," he said. He then walked off, examining the models. Pulling back a curtain, he let out an impressed whistle and motioned to me. "Hey, Chal. Come over here, you should see this."

I gazed at Nataku a little longer, then sauntered over, taking my sweet time, much to his annoyance. He always was an impatient older brother. "Yees?" I slid the last few inches toward him when I said that. I looked at what he pointed to. It was some kind of mirror, but it was really weird. There were swirling colors in it: blue, black, purple, dark green, a little brown here and there, and gray. "Whoa. Cool. What do you think it is?"

He shook his head. "No idea." He reached his hand out, touching the glass of the mirror. At first nothing happened. Then there was a sucking noise and Jeriah's hand began to disappear into the mirror. He freaked. I freaked. He put his foot on the wall in front of him and tried to yank his arm back. I grabbed him around the waist and copied, but to no avail. His leg began to slink--yes, slink, disgusting choice of words, huh--into the mirror and he started shouting. I was becoming hysterical, adding my own shouts to his. Soon, he was completely swallowed, and I was quickly following suit. The door opened and security guards ran in. Seeing me--well, half of me--being sucked into the mirror stumped them for a moment, though I think it was the fact that you could only see one of my eyes that was the biggest problem for them. Getting over it, they all ran toward me, grasping the outstretched hand I held toward them, trying with all their might to pull me out. But because the pull of the mirror was so strong, they unintentionally dislocated my shoulder. Let me tell you, that hurts like hell. I let out one last scream before I was sucked completely into the mirror. I couldn't see anything. The darkness and pain was making me disoriented and there was a kind of wind screaming through my ears, invading my mind until I thought my head would explode.

Finally, it stopped. I lay on the ground for a while, my eyes closed, trying to get my heart rate and breathing back to normal. When I opened my eyes, it was to two gray pools. "Aah!" I screamed. I then slapped whatever was in my face. I gasped at the pain that shot through my shoulder.

I heard a curse and looked in front of me, leaning up on my elbow. There sat Jeriah, holding the side of his head. "Dammit, Chalamar! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "Baby." He glared at me and I flipped him off. Standing, I brushed off my pants as best I could with one hand and took a look around. We were in some kind of house. Some kind of big house. Some kind of big house that was definitely _not_ empty of life. I turned my head from side to side, on the alert. For some reason, this house looked very familiar . . .

"Hey, Chal. Where do you think we are?" Jeriah asked, apparently forgiving me and coming to stand beside me.

I didn't answer. My eyes were centered on the door to our left. I was sure I'd seen movement under it.

"Chal? Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"Ssh." I said, putting my fingers to my lips. My eyes narrowed. There was the movement again. _Yup, someone is definitely out there_. I motioned with my hand for Jer to follow me, not once taking my eyes from that door. My dislocated shoulder was completely forgotten at the moment. I was more worried about our saftey. We backed up slowly, Jeriah giving me pointers on our direction and the layout. We found a dark corner and stopped, holding our breaths. Jeriah turned to face me, I could feel his movement behind me. I strained my ears for any sound of a threat. Hearing and seeing nothing--the movement had stopped once we reached the corner--I let out my breath in a short whoosh.

"Okay, I think we'll be alright for now." There was a thunk and a grunt behind me. I turned around quickly to see Jer on the floor and a gun pointed at my nose.

"Don't move," said a cold, yet oddly familiar voice.

My eyes shifted around the dim room, looking for a way to escape. Seeing nothing, I decided the best thing to do would be to surrender for now, then kick ass later when I wasn't staring down the wrong end of a pistol. I raised my one good arm slowly, staring at the spot I assumed my attacker's eyes would be. But I couldn't seem to contain that little hint of sarcasm that came out of my mouth after he said that. "Aye, aye, mon Capitan." I told you I was a smartass who couldn't keep her mouth shut . . . .

Next thing I knew, the butt of the gun connected with the nerve between my neck and shoulder, and I went limp. But I did happen to have one last thought go through my insanity induced mind. _Ah, shit.

* * *

Tada! There ya go. Okay, onto the A/N. _

**Author's Note**

Okay, people. Just so all of you know, since I have six stories 'cause my mind just won't stop, it might start taking me a little while to update all of them. But I promise you, I _will_ get to them eventually. But don't expect it, like . . . the next day, and in some cases the next month. I'm kind of busy as well, not much free time on my hands. But I won't abandon them or put them on hiatus. It'll just be sloooow updates. But don't let that stop you from reading. Thank you, by the way. I'll update as fast as I can. Sorry about this little inconvenience, but some of you--if not all--have had this problem at least once. Don't give up on me! When school ends in about 2 and 1/2 months, I should have more time, if I can get my brother off . . . annoying little . . . alien . . .yeeaah . . .

Lemme know if I should change anything . . . I'll think about it. (cheeky grin)

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggestions?** _**You know the drill.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'dlike to thank my one reviewer, Rosefighter. Thanks for the review, and here's another chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

When I woke up, it was to a dark room. I tried to move my arms, but they were clamped down to the chair I was seated in. I stopped struggling and let my other senses take over. There was someone else in the room, I could hear their breathing.

"Jer, is that you?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Chal? Are you ok?"

I let out a soft, relieved sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright. My shoulder hurts a bit though."

"I'm sure. What happened to it?" he asked. I could hear him trying to get free to come to me and check.

_Aw, how sweet._ "After you were pulled in, it did the same to me. Some of the guards came in and tried to pull me out, but ended up dislocating my shoulder instead."

"Oh. Did it hurt?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "Duh."

There was a clanking sound, then a door opened. A light was turned on, blinding me. "Ah! Turn it off! Turn it off, damn you!" I squeezed my eyes shut. My head now made me feel like I had been hit by a freight train. Twice.

Whoever had entered the room ignored me. My eyes finally adjusted to the brightness and I opened them a crack. Our captor (or captors) dragged a chair over and set it in front of me.

"Hey, you creep! Let go!" Jeriah shouted. He was forced out the door, which was shut behind him. I could tell three people remained in the room with me, one taking a seat in the chair now positioned in front of me.

When that person sat down, I got a good glimpse of him and my eyes widened. You know those old cartoons where the character's eyes got so big they almost took up their entire face? Yeah, I'm sure I closely resembled that description.

"Oh . . . My . . . God . . . " I said, completely in shock. "No way . . . "

The other two guys stood behind the one in the chair, staring at me. Their appearance shocked me even more, and I started babbling, I'm sorry to say. "I died. That's the only thing to explain it. Either that or I've become clinically insane."

"Who are you?" asked the one in the chair. I recognized his voice and halted my incoherent words. _That's the guy that hit me. Bastard._

I sat there in silence, which apparently ticked him off. "Who are you?" he demanded again.

I only glared at him. Screw him. I wasn't answering the jerk.

He pulled a gun and pointed it at me, saying, "You'd better say something."

"Something," I said.

He growled--yes, growled--at me and his finger tightened on the trigger. I smirked, mighty pleased with myself. But my mind was yelling "What the hell are you thinking? That's a friggin' gun. A _gun_, Chalamar!"

_Shut up._

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who. Are. You?" He practically had the barrel of the gun up my nose. Still I remained silent. He stood, the gun now pointed at the middle of my forehead. His finger tightened yet again. And, what did I do? Why, I counted down for him, of course.

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . . _Bang_!" I said.

He prepared to fire, but the other two in the room grabbed his arm, yanking the gun from his grasp.

"No, Heero. We still need her to answer us, she's no good to us dead," said the tallest. I was in heaven. My favorite Gundam pilot of all time was protecting me, albeit just to kill me later, but I was happy with the circumstances at that moment despite that little fact. That little voice in my head decided to once again put in its own two cents._ Oh, yeah, you're happy they're going to kill you. You're such an idiot, Chalamar._

_Shut up, you're raining on my parade_. I told it. Yes, I was having an argument with the little voice in my mind. Didn't I already say I was clinically insane? Yeah, I thought so.

Heero jerked his arm from his friends' grasp and gave me his famous death glare. I must admit, I was a little disappointed. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as I thought it would be.

I smirked at him and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hn." He took his gun back and left, leaving the other two to interrogate me. It was probably a good thing. With how annoying I was planning on being, he would have killed me before we got to "Where did you come from?". Did I ever mention I was an evil little Egyptian girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life?

"Okay, let's try this again," said my all time favorite hottie. "Who are you?"

"That's simple, my dear Trowa. I am the daughter of my parents and the best friend of my best friend," I said cheerily, not noticing my mistake until it was too late.

He had his gun pulled in a second, pointed straight at my chest. The other, who happened to be Wufei (just my luck, I got the woman hater, as well), did the same. "How did you know my name?"

I groaned. _Shit._ "Uh . . . Lucky guess?" I said hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped. I couldn't help it. I started hating myself, I was acting like some helpless damsel in distress. I sighed deeply.

"Answer."

"Question." _Shut up, shut up,_ shut up I berated myself. I knew I was dead.

But nooo, Wufei had to have a shot. He approached me, getting in my face. "Answer the question, onna," he said venomously.

My annoyance replaced my nervousness and I glared at him, my ginger eyes narrowing dangerously. I flicked my dark auburn hair over my shoulder. "Okay, one: You're invading my personal space. Two: Your breath smells really bad, and three: I _am_ answering the damn questions, just not necessarily the way you want me to."

Just like Heero, he growled. "You are trying our patience, onna. Who are you?"

I sighed. "I already answered that question, dumbass. Now would you mind moving away from my face please?"

He threw up his hands and walked away, pacing. I sat there, a smug smile on my face. _If I can annoy and frustrate the G-Boys, I must be pretty good at this.

* * *

_

Trowa rubbed his temples. "Okay, let's try this again. What is your name?"

"The word and/or phrase that people call me by," I answered. Even I was getting tired of this. But that didn't necessarily mean I was going to stop . . .

He sighed, sitting back in the chair. "Your turn to try again," he told Wufei, getting out of the chair. The Chinaman ignored it and stepped up to me, putting his hands on the arm of my chair and once again getting in my face.

"Who are you?" he said, his voice laced with annoyance and anger.

"Must you not get in my face again?" I asked. I really didn't like it, and if he didn't move, I was gonna _make _him move.

"Not until you answer the question," he said.

"Fine. It's a good thing you're no longer married, you might not be able to have children," I said. He looked at me sharply. Then I took my foot and swung it up, hitting the mark. He doubled over, grunting at the pain. I blew a shorter strand of my very long auburn hair out of my eyes and looked at the pilot writhing on the ground.

Just then, my second favorite hottie walked in. He stopped when he saw Wufei on the ground. "What the? I guess you guys haven't had any luck?" he asked. His long braid swished behind him whenever he moved his head. He looked at me, and I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He gave me this funny look, then returned his attention to the others in the room.

"What do you think?" Wufei asked from the ground, finally getting his breath.

"We didn't have any luck with the other one either. I guess we'll just put them in a cell for a while."

Trowa nodded and walked behind me, undoing the knots in the rope.

The violet eyed pilot looked down at Wufei again. "Man, that looks like it hurts . . . "

"No, shit, Maxwell," the dark haired man said, slowly standing up, wincing with each movement.

I smirked. "I asked you nicely once, I wasn't going to do it again. You can't say I didn't warn you."

He glared at me, then limped out of the room.

Trowa took me by one of my elbows and escorted me to another room. _I thought it was going to be a cell . . . Oh, well, I'm not complaining._ The "cell" they shoved me into was actually a pretty nice room. Judging by the attire, I guessed we were on one of the shuttles that transported the Gundams, the pilots, and other assortments for war around. _Wait, weren't we in Quatre's house when we came here? How long have I been out?_

The door shut and I turned. "Hey, what about my arms? My shoulder _has_ been dislocated recently, ya know!" Getting no answer, I sat down on the bunk. I began to think about Jeriah. What did they do to him? Was he a prisoner in another room, like me? Was he ok? I didn't have any of the answers, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any anytime soon.

I lay down as best I could, telling myself that I needed to get some sleep. For a long time, it didn't work, I just lay there staring at the wall across from me. Finally, sleep took over, and I fell into a dreamless pit.

* * *

I woke up to the door zinging open and I sat up. I instantly regretted it as my tight muscles protested the movement.

I groaned, saying, "Note to self . . . Don't do that again. It's a very bad idea."

"I could have told you that," said a voice. I then remembered I was a captive on some ship in the Gundam Wing anime and my head whipped around.

I smiled, pretty happy with my luck. "Hello, Quatre." _Four hotties in one day, yay for me!_

He looked surprised that I knew his name. Actually, surprised might not be the best descriptive word. I meant shocked. And maybe a little freaked. I didn't blame him though. "Hello," he said hesitantly.

"Is it time for more interrogation?" I asked, doing my best to stretch my sore muscles. I winced when I tried to move my dislocated/relocated shoulder.

"Yes."

"Oh. Who do I get this time? The stoic Heero, the sterile Wufei? Ooh, I haven't had Duo yet," I said. Sarcasm is my thing, what can I say?

"Actually, they thought it would be best if _I_ questioned you today," he said, shutting the door and taking a seat in the chair at the small desk.

"Okay, but do you mind me asking one little thing first?"

"No, not at all."

"How did I get on a ship?"

"After Heero knocked you out--"

"And gave me a migraine," I put in.

He looked at me, then continued, "--we brought you onboard so we could keep an eye on you."

"Oh. Um . . . Another quick question." He looked at me expectantly. "Is my friend okay?"

"He's fine. He's already been questioned again and is now sleeping. You two are a lot alike, did you know that?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I know. The best pupil I ever had, taught him almost everything I know."

"Indeed. Now, if you don't mind, couldI askwhat your name is?" he querried. I guess he decided the pleasantries were over and we should get down to business.

"Yes, you can," I answered.

"Um, alright. What is it?"

"As I told Trowa and 'Fei: The word and/or phrase that people call me by," I said. Back to this old game.

He sighed, and leaned back in the chair. Apparently the other two had warned him I might try this. "Will you tell me your name, please?"

"No."

"Why not?" He blinked at me, not really expecting me to say no, I guess.

"Because I'm in a strange place and I don't want to, that's why," I said stubbornly. Just then, Wufei came in.

"Winner. I'm leaving for a little while, so I won't be available to interrogate them," he told the blonde.

"Oh, alright."

I smiled widely at him when his gazed turned to me. Then, "Where are you going, 'Fei?" I asked, using the nickname I was sure he'd hate. I was right.

He gave me a piercing glare. "None of your business, onna."

"Going to shave your head? Maybe get a tattoo?" I widened my eyes. "Oh, my God, you're going to get a sex change, aren't you. Don't do it, 'Fei, we love you just as you are."

His face became really, really red as his eyes widened a bit, then narrowed a lot. "I am _not_ getting a sex change!" he shouted at me. He then stormed out. I'm sure he'd have slammed the door if it could be slammed.

I giggled, turning my attention back to Quatre, who was trying not to smile. I, on the other hand, had no problem with expressing my amusement. "What? It was an innocent question."

He shook his head a little, then became serious once again. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. What is your name?"

I sighed. _Not this again. This is getting really old really fast. Time for another game._ I smiled at him, then asked, "So, Quatre. I read a lot of fan fiction, and I'm just wondering if a lot of them are true. Are you and Trowa a couple?"

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He blushed and began stuttering. "W-w-what?"

"Are you and Trowa a couple?" I asked again, just as the door slid open and said boy walked in. Quatre and I both looked at him, Quatre still stuttering incoherently and me looking innocently on._Oh, yeah, here we go._I smiled my innocent little smile and waited for an answer. I was sure I wouldn't get one, but hey, why not have a little fun before I was "pumped full o' led," as the saying goes.

* * *

So? What did you think? Humorous? Not so humorous? What do I need to work on, if anything. Let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggestions?** _**You know the drill.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I know, it took me a while. At least I finally did it . . . I don't know if I did this and I'm too lazy to check, so I'll just do it again.

**Disclaimer: I no own Gundam Wing. Leave me alone . . . **

Oh, and (I don't remember your name . . . but you'll know who you are) I'm not going to put this chapter in Jeriah's POV cause I already have a plan for him, which will happen in this chapter. You Jeriah lovers out there (if there are any) are going to hate me for this. Actually, most, if not all of you, will hate me for this. But it has to happen in order for the story to work. So just bare with me.

* * *

Chapter 3

They stared. I stared back. Several minutes passed in silence. I looked on innocently, then when I got bored, I let my eyes wander. They continued to stare, their mouths agape and eyes wide in shock. Trowa hadn't moved since he'd walked in.

"Well?"

Quatre's face became even more red. "N-no! W-what kind of question is that?" he pratically shouted. This caused my own eyes to widen. The calm and collected Quatre Raberba Winner was _yelling_ at me.

Oh, well.

"A perfectly innocent one?" I retorted. I'd have crossed my arms, but alas, I seemed to have acquired some new bracelets. "And judging by your reaction, I'd have to say you were lying to me." I narrowed my eyes mockingly.

Trowa regained his composure. Rather well, I might add. "Quatre and I are not a couple. Even if we were, it would be no business of yours."

I looked at him straight in the eyes, my gaze never wavering. He seemed surprised by this. It appeared no one other than the other pilots had ever looked at him that way._ Well, he'd better get used to it._ "Like I said, I read a lot of fan fiction and that question was innocently asked."

"What do you mean, fan fiction?" Quatre asked.

_Oops. Guess my little game is over, and so soon. Damn . . ._ "What I said. Stories that fans of certain shows write for their own sick amusement . . . You know, fan fiction." At their blank stares, I sighed. _I swear, it's like talking to pre-schoolers._ "Okay. There are these things called stories. You read them. Then, there are authors who write the stories--"

"We know what stories are. But we've never heard of 'fan fiction'," Trowa said, his eyebrow twitching only slightly. I was really getting on his nerves. Go me!

"Oh. Well, then, what's the problem?"

"Forget the fan fiction. You have yet to answer our questions and your little games are getting very tiresome," Quatre said, all kindness gone from his voice.

I composed myself immediately. _Uh oh._ Quatre pissed off was not a good thing, which is why he's so hard _too_ piss off, is my belief. But, then again, I'd already had a gun pointed to my head. Why not keep the danger coming? "Really? I'll take that as a sign to continue."

He sighed, then stood. "I give up. It's someone else's turn." He turned and left, Trowa following after giving me "the look". I just blinked.

It seemed like forever before someone came into the room. And you'll never guess who that someone was. Well, actually, you probably would.

"Wu-wu!" I said cheerfully. He just glared. I gave him a pointed look. "Well, judging by what I see here, you didn't get a sex change, but I want to make absolutely sure. Pull your shirt up."

He blinked, then sputtered. "What!"

"I wanna see if you still have the right body parts." He only glared at me. "Look, it's either that or pull down the pants, your choice." The glare intensified.

"Screw you."

"Sorry, but you're just too creepy. But Laren would gladly take my place. Though you'd have to find a way to get to her . . . I don't think you want to go through my way."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"Okay, I agree with Quatre. My game is getting lame and I'm sure it wouldn't be wise if I kept annoying you. You or Heero will most likely put a bullet in my head pretty soon. So how about this. You ask a question, I answer. Then I ask a question and you answer. Deal?"

"No."

"Then I'm just going to sit here in silence and nothing you say or do will make me talk." I leaned back in my chair and stared at him.

"Alright, fine."

"Great! Okay, I'll go first. Quatre's answer didn't satisfy me, so I'll ask you. Are he and Trowa a couple?" I asked.

He blinked at me, then stared, then blinked. "No . . . "

"Okay then. Your turn," I said brightly.

"What's your name and where are you from?"

"Ah, ah, ah. One question at a time only. My name is Chalamar Nausica. My turn. Um . . . Let's see . . . How's Sally treating you?"

"None of your business! God, what is it with you and other peoples' relationships?" he shouted.

"I'm a very lonely person."

"Maybe that's because you're so damn annoying."

"Well, duh. What fun would life be if you weren't able to piss a few people off once in a while?"

"Oh, no. You take it _way_ beyond a 'few people'," he said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

I decided to change the subject. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No. You didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Di--Ah, forget it!" And with that he got up and left.

"Hey! Untie me, you bastard!" I screamed at him. He just ignored me, which really torqued me off. "I still think you got a sex change! I'm gonna find out one way or another! And believe me, you won't like how I do it . . . "

So I sat there, my hands cuffed behind a chair, extremely bored. So what did I do? Stood up, slipped my arms over the chair's back, lay on the floor, and pulled a fetal slip. Then I used a paperclip that Trowa had failed to pick up to pick the locks on my handcuffs.

Taking them off, I sneakily opened the door and poked my head out. The coast was clear. _Time to find Jeriah and find a way to get off this thing._

_

* * *

_I snuck down the halls, peeking in different rooms, trying to find Jer. I was filled with adrenaline. I'd always wanted to do something like this, but growing up where I did, there weren't very many opportunities to sneak up and spy on people. The drawbacks of living in the country for half your life . . . 

I looked through the next door and had to suppress jumping up and down in glee. _Finally! Now where did I put that paperclip?_ I dug in my pants pockets and finally found it. Looking down the hall both ways, I stuck the metal in the lock and voila! I was in.

Jer looked up when I snuck in. "Chal? How'd you get here?"

"Well, first I picked the handcuffs, then I snuck down the halls, found you, and here I am," I said, going behind him and taking off his own cuffs. "Did you tell them anything?"

"No. I didn't say a word. Literally," he said, rubbing his wrists. "How about you?"

I walked to the door and peeked out. "Oh, I annoyed them for a few hours, then struck a deal. They'd ask me a question, I'd answer, then vice versa. But they only got one thing out of me before I annoyed them to leaving me alone."

"And what did you tell them?"

A soldier walked by and I ducked. Then whispered, "Just my name." I peeked again, then, seeing no one, motioned for Jer to follow. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

"Uh, Chal? We're on a ship in space. Where are we supposed to go?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's what they have escape pods for, dumbass." I walked out in the hall and waited for him to join me. When he finally did, we started down the corridor, taking a left, then a right, following the signs hanging above the door. We ended up in a spacious . . . thing . . . I looked up and gasped. It was the docking area for the Gundams! I stood there, an insane grin on my face and a mischievous gleam in my eye.

"Chalamar . . . No," Jeriah said, giving me a look.

"C'mon. Just one little run? Please?" I begged, giving him the puppy eyes.

"No."

"Aw, you're no fun." I pouted, then grinned and ran off, climbing up the many stairs.

"Chalamar!" He chased after me. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the docking area was full of activity. I glanced down and spotted the pilots. Coincidentally, they spotted us too. I ran faster, Jeriah following along with the Gundam pilots. We reached a bridge when the ship was suddenly jolted.

I lost my balance and held onto the rail. Jeriah wasn't as lucky though. He slipped off, just barely managing to catch hold of the edge of the bridge.

"Jer!" I ran to him, holding onto the railing as the ship shook again. Just as he was about to fall, I reached him, clasping his hand and wrapping my arm and legs around the rails. "Hold on!" I tried to yank him up as he tried to get a foothold. "Hold on, Jer! Hold on!" I was in tears at this point.

The pilots had almost reached us when Jeriah's hand started slipping. "No, Jeriah!" I grunted as I tried pulling up his weight. "Don't fall. Please don't fall." His hand slipped out. "Noo!" He fell, his hand still outstretched, a silent scream being emitted from his terrified face. I wasn't as silent. I screamed my sorrow, completely ready to jump down after him. I would have, if it wasn't for the arms that wrapped themselves around me. "No! Lemme go! Jeriah!" I struggled, then finally gave up, sinking to my knees and staring at Jer's lifeless body. "Jeriah . . . "

* * *

Told you guys you were going to hate me. But like I said, it had to be done in order for the story to go on. I also know the chapter was a little short, but I'm sick and don't feel good, so give me some slack. Read and review people. I'd kinda like to know how my little twist came off on all of you. Just curious. I tried to poor it on. I wasn't quite crying, but it's still really sad.

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggestions?** _**You know the drill.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yah, I know, it took a long time. But here it is. It's kinda short, but bear with me. There's some new info that I'm sure none of you knew about. So it'll kinda be a learning experience. Oh, and it's kind of sad. Not really . . . but kind of. Okay, enough rambling. On to the story. Oh, wait, not sure I did this before . . .

**Disclaimer:** Me-sa no own. You-sa no sue. GOT IT!

* * *

Chapter 4

I don't know when it happened or who did it, but I was taken back to my room. Everywhere I looked, everything was dull. I just brought my knees to my chest and sat in a dark corner. The ship rocked and shuddered with the laser blasts dancing around it as the battle with Oz continued. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I was only vaguely aware of it.

All that was running through my mind were images of Jeriah falling. His face, but most importantly his eyes. They were so full of fear, regret, and sorrow. Exact mirrors of my own.

Eventually, my body and mind just shut down and I stared straight ahead, my mind blank and eyes unseeing. I didn't move when someone entered the room. I didn't answer when they talked to me. I just sat there, curled in an upright ball, not blinking or moving. I'm not even sure I was breathing normally. Someone brought me food, but I didn't eat it, just let it sit there.

I'm not sure how long this went on, maybe a few days. I could feel my strength leaving, but I didn't care. All that ran through my head was "You didn't save him. You let him fall, you let him die". One day, another person came in. I'd unconsciously gotten used to the routine of the staff of the ship. This wasn't a part of it. I blinked and looked up. It was the pilots. I blinked at them, but that's all. I returned my gaze to the sheets of the bed.

Quatre sat on the end near me, his eyes and voice gentle. "I know this is a hard time for you, but there are things we need to know. Can you answer a few questions for us?"

I didn't say anything, just kept my gaze where it was. He sighed and looked at the rest of them.

"Alright, here goes. Where are you from?"

"The middle of nowhere," I answered, almost too quietly to hear. He had to lean in, then repeated it to the others.

Wufei obviously remembered the torture I put him through and apparently didn't feel any sympathy. "We're not in the mood to play your little game, onna. Now answer the question."

My temper rose a little. "I did answer the question, you jackass. I lived in the middle of nowhere," I said, glaring at him.

"What colony?" Duo asked.

I looked at him. "I didn't live in a colony, I lived in the country, on Earth."

They looked at me a little shocked. What? It wasn't that unusual.

"And how did you get into Quatre's house?" Trowa asked.

_He's unusually talkative. Wonder what's up_. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Jer-Jeriah and I were sucked in through a mirror." It was really hard to say his name and not break down right then and there.

Wufei growled and took a step closer. "Enough of your lies! Tell us the truth. Now, how did you get into Winner's house?"

That was it. This insensitive bastard just pushed the second of three buttons. The third button meant some major ass-kicking. I stood up quickly, getting in his face. "Alright, you miserable bastard." His eyes widened, as did everyone else's. I don't know why, I was being nice. "Let me clue you in. I'm a hysterical seventeen year old who's just witnessed her brother fall to his death, my arm hurts like hell from being dislocated, then relocated without being put in a sling for some unknown reason and I'm being interrogated by an insensitive jackass while possibly going into a state of shock overload and seriously contemplating beating the shit out of said jackass currently being evaluated to the promotion of heartless son of a bitch due to his obvious lack of sympathy! So I would seriously take the full meaning of _back off_ into consideration!" I managed to say all of that in one breath, then sat back down stiffly, breathing heavily from my tantrum. I looked at everyone else, calming just slightly. It wasn't their fault I was ready to make the Dragon Clan extinct. "And I _am_ telling the truth."

I lay down, my back facing them, and stared at the wall. Tears were filling my eyes as Jeriah's death once again played across them, and I did my best to hold them in. I felt Quatre get up from the bed and heard them leave quietly. Even Wufei was silent, still shocked at my outburst. I didn't care at the moment. I was miserable and just wanted to be left alone. My body told me I was tired, I hadn't slept since his death, but my mind refused to cooperate with it. So I laid there, thinking of what I could have done to save him. I wasn't bothered the rest of the day. The only people who came in were those who gave me my food, which I still didn't eat. I wasn't hungry, or thirsty. I started to feel like a hollow shell, like my spirit had followed Jer's. I was sure that if I looked at myself, all I'd see would be a broken little Egyptian doll.

* * *

They didn't ask me any more questions. In fact, the only ones I saw were Duo and Quatre and they were just seeing how I was doing. My grief was starting to abate after almost a week and a half. I'd eaten a few bites here and there at the insistence of the two pilots, if only to make them leave. So I wasn't exactly on the brink of starvation. And I hadn't slept more than a few hours. I was sure I looked like crap. I'd been thinking a lot during my existence in solitude and had finally found an outlet for my anger: Oz. Oz had killed my brother. Oz attacked the ship without warning and Oz made Jeriah fall to his death. I'd made my decision. I was going to make Oz pay, one way or another.

I felt a little better after stealing myself to the inevitable, and so I decided to explore. I wasn't really a prisoner here anymore, I figured, so what would be the harm? I weakly stood and walked to the door. Pushing the button to make it whir open, I stepped out and looked down the corridor. I didn't know which way to go, and the hall was pretty empty. I estimated it was about noon, so probably many were out to lunch. I shrugged and started down the left. I followed a few twists and turns, retracing my steps here and there, until I walked through a doorway to the right. It was the lunchroom. There weren't really that many people there, but the G-pilots were among the few.

They looked up as I walked in and stared at me in shock. I gave a small smile at their idiotic expressions and sat down next to Trowa, which was the only available seat at the small table. "Hello."

I was barraged with questions by Quatre and Duo.

"What are you doing out of your room?

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"You look like you're about to fall over."

"Are you sure you should be out of your room?"

I held up my hands, silencing them. "I was bored and curious, yes, okay I guess, probably, yes," I answered all of their questions. They didn't seem satisfied, but let it drop. I knew they would keep a close eye on me. Duo and Wufei returned the their argument about bombs and weaponry and I listened to it with interest.

"But the G-force laser beam is the greatest weapon of all time," Duo said heatedly.

I couldn't help myself, I had to speak up. "Actually, you're wrong, Duo."

Everyone looked at me, surprised. I guess I was so quiet they'd forgotten I was there.

"How do you figure? What's better?"

"Simple. The ARG," I answered, taking a sip of water I'd quietly gotten before.

"And what is that?" Wufei asked. Once again, he was skeptical. I really started to hate this guy.

"It's also known as the Antimatter Ray Gun, thus the ARG."

"Would you explain it in a little more detail, please?" Trowa asked.

"Sure. Okay, as you know, everything is made up of matter, but there's also a force called antimatter. Basically, matter and antimatter are the yin and yang of reality. Every type of subatomic particle has its antimatter counterpart," I explained.

"Okay, so how is the ARG better than a G-force laser?" Duo asked.

"Once again, simple. When matter and antimatter collide, they annihilate each other in an immense burst of energy. This makes it far more powerful than a laser. And there are many uses for antimatter weapons." I was getting excited now. "For example, you can use an antimatter-powered EMP to literally fry an enemy's power grid and communication networks. You can also make little antimatter grenades or one the size of a nuclear bomb, without the radiation side-effect." They were very interested now.

"Can you make one of these weapons?" Wufei asked.

I thought about it. I'd done my research. What? I'm a pyromaniac and a weapons lover, so sue me. "Well, probably. But it would take a little time. And I would need some kind of lab," I said hesitantly. I didn't want to create something that could possibly fall into the wrong hands. Not to mention I wasn't even sure they should know about this.

They could see my hesitation and tried to reassure me.

"We only want to use it in our fight against Oz, nothing more," Trowa said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to sell it or anything," Duo said.

_Yeah, but who's to stop someone else from doing it?_ I wanted to say. Instead, I just stood up. I was tired and feeling weaker. I figured I should probably go to bed. "I'll think about it. We'll see what I decide to do." I left the cafeteria and made my way back to my room. Upon entering, I flopped onto the bed, deciding to think about the ARG later, when I woke up. This would most likely impact the war immensely and I didn't want my decision to be the wrong one because I was exhausted when I made it. And so, I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

There. Short and simple-ish. And just so you know, I only made up the ARG. Antimatter is real and they're already working on G-force weapons. So, as I said, a little educational. I'll update as soon as I can. **Also, I have a slight favor to ask. I haven't seen GW for a very long time. I think, like . . . 10 years, give or take a few. So I only have bits and pieces of the show. And in my other GW story, I need a little help. I need to know as much about the Alliance, Oz, and the Federation as possible. Such as who works where (the main people) and what their personalities are like. I'd also like to know a bit about Relena and the good Doctors. So any info you can give me would be greatly appreciated. I can't update Chaotic Circles until I get said info.** Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even if it was a little dull, no humor and all.) Ja!

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggestions?** _**Lemme know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaand, I'm back! I know, scary thought, ain't it. (And don't say ain't ain't a word, 'cause it is, it's even in the dictionary, so NYAH!) Anyway, I'll be updating whenever I feel like it or can. Probably once a week or so. Also, a few days after I complete all of the updates, I'm going to go through and replace all of the A/N's with chapters. Okay, that's all of my senseless drabble. Read on, my faithful readers, read on . . .

**Disclaimer:** Do you want the solid truth? Alright. I own it all to the very last scrap of Gundanium. (blinks) What? It could happen . . .

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been about a month and a half since I dropped in on the guys and we'd returned to Quatre's mansion. He'd given me one of his guest rooms and I now officially lived with him. He'd also helped me convert one of the other guest rooms into a sort of lab for me. I'd agreed to make them the ARG, but on the condition that should it fall into the wrong hands, whether it was their fault or not, the product and all information on it would be destroyed immediately. They weren't too happy about that fact, but agreed.

Now we were all assembled in the living room on account of me. Big surprise there. The other four pilots were staying for a few weeks on vacation leave and since Quatre had the largest residence, they thought it would be more beneficial to stay with him rather than rent a hotel room for a long period of time.

Anyway, back to the reason of this little meeting. I'd stumbled, accidentally mind you, on Wufei practicing with his katana furiously. I'd watched him for a few minutes, then he took a break and finally noticed me. Then, like the wonderful _gentleman_ he truly is, he ignored me.

Until I said, "You shouldn't blame yourself for her death, I'm sure she doesn't." Oh, yeah. _That_ made him trust me more. Before I knew it, I was backed against a wall and his katana was at my throat, stopping just short of drawing blood.

He asked me how I knew about her, and when I didn't answer, he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me none-too-gently to the living room, yelling for the others to get down there along the way.

And so, here we are, sitting in an awkward silence because I wasn't sure if I should tell them how I know. I mean, what if I mess up the natural balance here? For all I know, as soon as the words come out of my mouth, we could be sucked up into a black hole and time and space would cease to exist! What? I'm serious! So, you don't believe me? Okay, that's probably a good thing. I don't believe me either.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"I'm going to ask you again. How did you know about her?" Wufei growled.

You know, I was getting the distinct impression that he didn't like me very much . . .

I thought fast. I couldn't tell them that I knew every single one of their secrets. I'd be dead before I got to the second person. Not to mention the trauma that revelation would induce. Wait . . . so explain to me again why I'm not telling them? Oh, yeah, the whole death thing. Right. So, I came up with this: "I saw it in the news."

All five gave me an incredulous look. You know the one. The "I-can't-believe-she-just-said-that-what-train-did-she-fall-off-of" look. Oh, yeah. I felt loved.

"What? I'm serious, here. It was in the news. I mean, the entire Dragon Clan -- minus one -- was obliterated. It's not like that can be covered up," I said, pouting and crossing my arms.

"She does have a point," Trowa vouched.

I threw my hands up and sat forward. "Thank you!"

"However."

I deflated and gave him a blank look that plainly said, "Come again?".

"There is also the chance that she still could be lying."

"I agree. The information she has induced that she knows is highly confidential. I think we should do a thorough interrogation to clear the matter," Heero said.

"Um, excuse me. _She_ is right here, and remember the last time you tried to interrogate _her_?" I said, waving my arms wide. I then snickered at the memory.

They blinked at me, then resumed their conversation. I let out a frustrated scream and stood up. Walking to the kitchen, I came back with a bucket of ice water. Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Duo were all sitting on the couch and Quatre in the chair across and to the side of them, forming a kind of "L." This was perfect for me. I started on Trowa's end, jogging behind the couch and pouring the ice water over them, ending with Quatre.

There was a lot of sputtering and a few choice curses here and there. I couldn't help it. I snickered. At least, I did until there was a .45 pistol pointed up my nose. And it appeared that none of the other pilots were going to save me this time. And I just couldn't help the smart-ass comment that came out at that time . . .

"Ya know, if you wanted some gold, I would have dug some out for you. All ya had to do was ask." _I'm dead. Good-bye world, hello Hell. How ya been, Daddy?_

But, luckily, Heero merely gave me a glare and holstered the gun. I blinked, then blinked again. I'd avoided death for the ump-teenth time. Can anyone say, lucky? Come on, you can do it. Good job! Here's a lollipop, just imagine it passing from my hands to yours with love.

As I was getting used to the idea of torturing them even further, I was grabbed just above my elbows and dragged to a kitchen chair. I was unceremoniously plopped down into it and Heero sat in front of me, just staring. And so, I stared back. And stared . . . And stared . . . And stared.

"God! Enough already!" I shrieked.

He smirked just barely and I glared at him. Then, he began our favorite game: Ask questions, get half-ass answers. "How do you know about Nataku?"

"Oh, this one again? I _love_ this game!" I said, clapping my hands stupidly.

He glared. "This is _not_ a game. Answer the question, or you die."

I glared back. "I already did answer the stupid question, dumbass. I heard about it in the news. Now, if you don't mind, you ruined the game with your bad attitude and I am now going to isolate myself in my room." I stood before he or anyone else could say anything and walked away. "Good day."

I walked up to my room, shut the door, and flopped down on my bed with a loud sigh. _Wow, that was close. I need to watch what I say._

_Yeah, in more ways than one._

I shot up. "Holy Hell!"

Almost immediately there was a knock on my door and Quatre's voice came through the wood. "Chalamar, are you all right?"

What were they doing, standing outside my door hoping I'd start singing the Barney song? I put on a fakely calm voice. "Oh, yeah! No problem. There was just a really big spider is all. It's fine, though."

"Okay. If you need anything, just ask."

I heard his footsteps recede down the hall and lay back down.

_That was a strange experience._

_You're telling me._

I sat up again. _Who the hell is that?!_

_I'm you, Chalamar. I'm what sane people call a_ conscience.

I glared at the wall. _Smart-ass._

_Well, duh. I_ am _you're personality. Just usually, I'm the one telling you to shut up before an inch of lead decides to make friends with your head._

_Well, you're doing a bang up job. I've only been threatened,_ I stopped to count, _twenty-seven times and counting. Oh, and by the way, you sounded _so_ much like a ditz with the whole peronality thing._

_And what does that say about you?_

_Shut up, you're not supposed to best me in sarcasm._

_It's not my fault you're a lost cause._

"It's completely you're fault!"

I waited for a reply, but there was silence. "Man, maybe I really am crazy."

"I could have told you that."

I shrieked and twisted around. Duo stood leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Duo? Anything in particular you wanted?" I asked, giving him a lazy stare.

"No, not really. Just wondering if you wanted to work on the ARG some more. It's probably best to get it finished as quickly as possible."

I stood up and stretched. "All right, let's get it over and done with."

I followed him out and down the hall to my little lab. Where all my chemicals and gases and torches and stuff were . . . Ignore the sadistic smile . . .

* * *

Voila! There you have it, chapter 5. I hope the humor was still good. I know it wasn't up to its usual standards, but I kind of lost my touch. That, and it's hard to think about that stuff when you're righting a college essay. Anyway, I hope you liked it. 

Just the usual:

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggestions?**

Push the little blue button on the bottom left. The one that says Submit Review? Yeah, that's the one . . . I dunno! 'Cause I want a review! Just push it already!

. . . . I was talking to the little voice in my head, not that it's any of _your_ business. (haughty sniff)

LOVE YOU GUYS!

.:ARI:. (it won't let me do the tilde . . . stinkin' thing.)


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains insane insanity and references to the color pink! (Ew.) I highly advise those of you with weak constitutions to go to a courthouse and get that checked out. (Are you laughing yet? No? Well, then, get to it! Mao, ditty mao!)

* * *

Chapter 6

_Bang!_ _Boom!_

The explosion, as tiny as it was, seemed to rock the entire house. Chandeliers jingled and priceless Ming vases crashed to the floor. Actually, that was a lie, I have absolutely no clue as to whether or not there were Ming vases in the house. It just sounded fancy. But chandeliers _did_ jingle.

Anyway, from what I understand, after the explosion the rest of the gang ran to my lab, probably expecting something drastically wrong. When they reached the doors, Duo was just scurrying out, his eyes wide and his entire front painted black.

"What happened?" Heero asked.

"She's insane! I swear, she's trying to kill me! That, that . . . _thing_ is even more of a pyromaniac slash bomb fanatic than _I_ am!" he said, his words running together toward the end.

The others just blinked at him before they heard loud, maniacal cackling coming from yours truly. They opened the door to see me standing there, holding a strange object in the air triumphantly. And, now that I look back, I did look just a _little_ mental. Hey, nobody's perfect.

Determining the coast to be clear of all explosive matter, the five pilots slowly entered the lab, Duo in the far back, looking like a rabbit in a den of foxes.

Once they were standing a few feet from me, I cut my laughter short and looked at them, completely innocent and calm. Then I said, "It's done."

I held out what was now known to be the ARG and Trowa took it. They stood in a circle, scrutinizing every detail. I just stood there, looking around at nothing in particular, not even noticing the stained black hairs literally sticking on end from the last explosion, which occurred when I welded the last section. I might have forgotten to wipe the metal around the area clean . . . Heh, heh . . . Oopsy?

Anyway, they found it to their liking, at least from what they could see.

"We'd like to test it," Trowa said, turning back to me.

"Test it? Oh, well, uh . . . Where exactly can we go to test something like that? It's not like we can get into space anytime soon, which would probably be the safest place to do so. Besides, this is just a model. The real thing, the one you'd use with your Gundams, is _mucho_ bigger," I explained to them, taking the ARG and placing it in a titanium brief case. _It's safer there than anywhere else. Except maybe a vault. Thinking of which._ "Hey, Quatre. You got a vault around here?"

"Yes, why?" He gave me a slightly puzzled look before my reason dawned on him. "Oh. Right. This way." He led us through various corridors, down into his basement, then through a door that you would never know was there if it weren't for the hairline crack that you could see only if you were looking for it really hard. Wow, that was a long sentence. Anyway, we went through the invisible door and voila! There was a vault.

Quatre took out a keycard and inserted it into the slot on the side of the vault. A keypad slid out and he typed in a bunch of numbers, then waited five seconds and typed in a second set. High tech . . . I could hear a series of clicks and clanks as the locks opened, followed soon by the door.

My eyes widened when I peered inside. It was _full_ of priceless antiques and dangerous weapons. I was in _heaven_. I squealed, ready to run inside, when I was grabbed around the waist and hauled back.

"Hey!" I looked to see who it was that had a death grip on my middle to see Trowa. "Trowa! I want!" I reached forward like a five year old reaching for a bag of cotton candy.

"No."

And that was that. Short and simple. So what did I do? I held up to my reputation as slightly childish and folded my arms in a pout, glowering. Although . . . now that I think about it, I don't know why I did it, as I was in the embrace of one hell of a hottie . . . Eh, such is my life.

Trowa took the ARG from me and handed it to Quatre, who carefully placed it inside the vault before closing the door. Immediately it was sealed and we filed out to the upper levels again.

Now that that was taken care of, it was time to have a little fun. After all, it was a Friday night, and why not make the most of it? I skipped slightly ahead of them and stopped, leaning forward a bit, my hands clasped behind my back.

"Hey guys?" I asked in a sugary sweet tone. I hated myself for it, but I'd learned long ago that the cuter you sound, the more you get.

Duo looked at me cautiously and Quatre with open curiosity. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa all looked impassive. Losers. (Not really.)

"What?" Wufei asked, practically glaring at me. I had the distinct feeling he didn't like me very much. So I decided to find out for myself if my hunch was correct.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Well, aren't you the sharpest tool in the shed," he sneered.

I glared at him. "Don't try getting into a sarcastic comment fight with me, Wu-wu. I'll kick your ass so bad you won't know which end is up and which is down."

He glared at me. "I'd watch my step if I were you, onna."

"If you were me I'd dye my hair bright pink and run around a petting zoo in a green and purple polka dot bikini screaming 'The British are coming!'."

Duo snickered, Heero and Trowa smirked and Quatre had his hands over his mouth. But you could still hear him laughing.

Wufei's glare increased. "I greatly dislike you."

I smiled smugly. _I win!_ "Aw, ain't that sweet. The feeling is more than mutual. So, anyway, back to what I wanted to ask you."

Silence. Then, when I failed to continue, I received the raised eyebrow expressions. Don't you just _hate_ that? Makes me wanna dye my hair bright pink and run around a petting zoo in a green and purple polka dot bikini screaming "The British are coming!". Not really...

"Yes?" Heero asked, letting the sentence hang.

"Oh, right. How would you guys like to go to a party?"

Once again, blank stares with raised eyebrows. I swear to God, I'm going to pluck each and every one of those damn eyebrow hairs and enjoy each and every moment of it!

"Um, Chalamar. There aren't any parties here," Duo said.

"That, my dear Duo, is where you're wrong. There's a party just across the street."

He blinked at me before running to the window. "But there's no one there."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because it's only 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon. You don't start a party before ten, it's common knowledge."

"So what do you intend to do until then?" Trowa asked.

I grinned evilly. "Why that's simple, my dear hottie. We play dodge ball!" What? He knows I have a major crush on him, as do the other four. It's just that matter of getting the relationship started. And it's so much fun to see him blush. Watching boys squirm is one of a girl's favorite passtimes. Remember that guys . . . It will happen often and there's nothing you can do about it. Muahahaha! Ahem . . . On with the tale.

I once again received blank stares. I slouched and my eyelids lowered to half mast. _You have_ got _to_ _be kidding me . . ._ "You know . . . Dodge ball?" I asked in a monotone. Once again, silence. I sighed. "Okay, dodge ball is a game where you can either A) have one person dodge a bunch of balls thrown at them or B) have teams where you dodge a bunch of balls thrown at you. You know, dodge ball!"

"Oh. Sounds like fun. I'm in," Duo said, grinning.

I looked at the rest of them. Quatre and Trowa nodded, Heero "Hn"ed, and Wufei just glared at me, his arms crossed.

So we all filed into the basement, where we cleared away all the big junk and put some mats on the floor. "Okay, do you guys wanna do the one on five or the three on three?"

"Well, the three on three sounds much easier, and since we've never played this game before, let's do it first," Trowa said. So we all split into teams: Duo, Quatre and I on one team and Heero, Trowa and Wufei on the other. This was extremely to my liking. I let out a wicked grin as I grasped the volleyball sized foam ball in my hand.

"Okay, put your balls in the middle and back away and put your hands on the wall. Now when I yell 'Go!', you run and get as many balls as fast as you can. Once you get hit, sit on the sidelines. We're playing dodge ball revenge, so if the person who got you gets hit, then you can come back in, so know who hit you. Once everyone on a team is out, the game is over. Everyone understand?" At their nods, we all walked back to the wall, placing our hands on it, and bracing ourselves to sprint. "On your marks . . . Get set . . . Go!"

Everyone sprinted. Duo and I managed to snag two balls each, but Wufei and Heero grabbed the other two. Immediately, there were balls flying. I got hit in the hip by Heero and had to step out.

"C'mon, Duo! Hit Heero for me! You can do it!" I cheered, jumping up and down from the sidelines. Quatre was hit by Heero as well, but Duo managed to snag Wufei. Now it was two on one.

"Let's go, Duo! Knock 'em out!" Quatre and I cheered. He chucked the ball, managing to snag Heero on the ankle as he tried to jump out of the way. "Yeah!" Quatre and I high-fived and raced back in. Duo tossed us each a ball and we closed in on Trowa.

Taking aim, we all threw on the count of three. He managed to dodge all of them, hitting Duo and I in the process! I mean, how talented could you be?! Jeez! So now it was up to Quatre to win it for us. Unfortunately, they each threw a ball at the same time and hit each other simultaneously, so the winner was undetermined for that game.

In the second game, we changed teams a bit. Except for me and Wufei. There was no way in Hell we were going to be on the same team. We'd sooner kill each other. So I was now on a team with Trowa and Heero.

"Okay, this time, let's try dodge ball revenge basketball. It's the same, except you don't necessarily _have_ to get the other person out to get a teammate in. Just make a basket. Okay?" We followed the same procedure as before. "Ready . . . Set . . . Go!"

I was hit immediately . . . Again . . . Does anyone else see a pattern emerging? I was immediately back in after Trowa nailed Duo, who'd nailed me, thus getting him out after he got me out. Did ya get all that? I came in with a vengeance, setting my sites on one person.

It took a _long_ time for this game to end. People kept coming in and going out. Finally, it was Duo and Wufei against me and Trowa. I glared at Wu-wu, whom glared right back. (Ha ha . . . Whom . . . ) I let my ball fly, closing my eyes as I did so. Not the smartest thing, but have you ever tried throwing a ball almost as hard as you can with your eyes open? It's not that easy. Anyway, I hit Wufei. Just . . . Not exactly where I was planning . . .

He crumpled to the ground, cringing in agony. We all rushed to his side, doing the stupid thing and asking him if he was all right. I mean, of course he wasn't alright, he just got nailed with a foam volleyball going really, really fast. I mean, honestly, if you were him, would you jump right up and say, "Oh, sure, I'm fine. Now let's go ride a horse down a rocky ravine, maybe jump on the couch while we're at it."

"Ooh, Wufei. Youch. That looks like it hurts," I said, wincing. He didn't answer me, just lay there, rocking back and forth and moaning. "Sorry 'bout that." I really did feel bad. Partly because I didn't _mean_ to hit him there, which took the fun out of it, and partly because I was pretty sure he could have donated. _But now I believe he is officially sterile. Poor guy. Though I don't know what's scarier: a low-testosterone Wufei or mini-Wufei spawn overtaking the world. . . ._ With that thought, I said one more word before getting the hell outta there before he could recover and kill me three times over. "Meep."

* * *

There ya have it. Chapter 6. Next chapter- The party. Should I give you guys a little taste? Ah, why not? 

_Quatre and I snickered as we worked, making a very nice piece of artwork. At least . . . from what I can remember. Just as we were finishing up, (me taking a picture and Quatre posing beside our victim) Trowa walked in._

_"What are you doing?" he asked disbelievingly._

_Shit._

Hee hee. Hmm . . . I wonder what you wonder is happening . . . Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you. It has come to my attention that my witticisms are really beginning to suck and I need to step up my game. So, on top of that, if any of you have any funny sayings or whatever that you think I might be able to work in here, lemme know and I'll stick 'em in. I'll give you full credit, of course. Then possibly use them for myself in real life . . . What? You'll never meet me. And, who knows, it might just become a fad and you could get all rich and famous and stuff. It could happen. So, lemme know.

Comments? _Questions?_ **Suggetions?** _**Then push the little blue rectangle that says** _Submit Review_**. Just**_ _**do it. You know you want to. Okay, maybe you don't**_ want _**to, but it would be the nice thing to do.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, everyone. I'm back. And here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own the song _Breakdown_. No, that privilege goes to Breaking Benjamin. So no suing.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was only one hour until ten, and Duo and I were already bouncing off the walls. It was actually quite amazing, really. Who'd have thought we had that much flexibility? Okay, okay, we weren't really bouncing off the _walls . . . _But chairs aren't that different.

Anyway, it was getting to the point where Heero and Trowa were seriously contemplating tying us down until it was time to go to the party, if they even deemed it worth going. To be honest, I don't really think they were all that excited. I think they needed to either A: get laid or B: get high. But I'm not so sure that would be a good idea. With my luck, Heero would go psycho and shoot the first girl to bat an eyelash at him in a suggestive manner. And then, what with my luck being as it is, that girl would most likely be me. Wait...nah, I'd definately go for Trowa. Yeah, he's highly less inclined to put another hole in my head. I may be a slightly abnormally minded little pyro, but I'm a slightly abnormally minded little pyro with a high affinity for life.

Eventually, Duo and I calmed down to the point of tolerable and Heero and the local hottie retreated to their rooms to await the inevitable. At about a quarter to ten, we rounded the others up (Okay, I rounded up Quatre and Trowa and Duo literally dragged a very irritated Wufei, who expanded my vocabulary quite a bit...) and walked across the street to the party which was just beginning to take off.

I must say, we got plenty of appraising looks from those already there. And I don't blame them. What can I say? We were hot! Heero was wearing dark pants and a maroon silk shirt, the first top buttons open. Trowa had on light khaki pants and a dark forest green jacket over a black short sleeved T-shirt. Quatre was also wearing khakis and a light blue button up, long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes. Wufei decided to stick with his usual white outfit, minus the katana and radiated an aura that said "Stay-away-from-me-or-die". Duo, my partner in crime, went for the Heero, bad boy look, wearing black leather pants and a dark scarlet tank. I dressed to match him, wearing a pair of leather pants with one leg cut to my thigh. I had cut holes and pulled threads in the other leg, which was still whole, in a stylish fashion and I wore a dark scarelet halter top with fingerless gloves that went above my elbows. My hair was left in a half-up-do with my long bangs styled to hide one of my eyes, which were ringed by light gold eyeshadow and a darker eyeliner.

When we walked in, it seemed as though everything stopped, just to admire us. I knew we looked good, but that didn't stop me from blushing. Like I said, I don't like a lot of attention on me, I much prefer to stay in the dark and observe. So sue me if I have an uncanny sense of style. . .

_Breakdown_ by Breaking Benjamin was playing nice and loud and the party was jumpin'. Duo and I grinned at each other, then took off in different directions, each of us looking for our own thing. The other guys stood there for a while before Trowa and Quatre decided to go mingle and Heero, being the scarey "stay-away-from-me" kinda guy he was, just stood in a dark corner and glared. Wufei...now Wufei, I've no idea what he did. He just seemed to disappear.

The song changed and I somehow managed to find myself in the kitchen. I was reaching for a soda when a _very_ attractive hottie sauntered up. He wasn't quite hammered yet, but he was well on his way.

"Hey, cutie. How you doin' tonight?" he drawled. Yes, he was drunk enough to do that.

I merely smiled at him and reached for my soda again. Instead, he grabbed my hand and stuck a plastic cup in it. I grimaced down at it, then looked back up at him. "Sorry," I said, "I don't drink."

He made a face. "Aw, c'mon, Baby. Live a little."

I just shook my head, handed the cup back at him, and grabbed my soda. I then walked out of the kitchen and found Quatre doing the same. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room and started dancing. I must say, he was pretty good. He didn't seem like the kind who listened to rock on a regular basis, but I'm pretty sure he'd been to a few concerts.

We were having a blast. We were having so much fun, in fact, that I didn't notice the guy going around the room with a small bottle in his hand and pouring its contents into some of the drinks in other peoples' hands. Unfortunately, Quatre and I were two of those people. I think I noticed him, somewhat, pouring the stuff into Quatre's drink and moving on.

The guy skipped me next, but sometime later he managed to get back to me and spike my own soda. And believe me, this stuff was _strong_. From what I remember, it didn't take too long for Quatre and me to get a little too giddy. The other guys were starting to have fun, from the few glimpses I managed to see, but they were usually in another room. I guess they figured that Quatre would watch out for me should anything happen. Apparently, they didn't figure he'd get wasted, and I along with him.

But, as the night went on and Quatre and I got loopier and loopier, I noticed that Duo was starting to slur his words just a little bit. I followed him upstairs with my eyes while dancing with some...guy...and then turned around and nudged Quatre. Pointing upstairs with a grin, I indicated that we should follow him. Now, from what Quatre remembers, my grin was far from innocent...

So he and I ditched everyone else downstairs and followed our dear little Duo upstairs. Opening random doors, we finally found him. He was passed out on a couch in some kind of den. There was a desk with a computer in the corner and papers strewn all over the top. Against the far wall, facing the couch, was a big screen TV with a stand full of videos and DVDs. Chairs that looked very inviting where strategically placed around the room, all facing the television. But our goal was sprawled on the love-seat couch in front of us.

Giving Quatre another evil looking grin, I sauntered over to the desk, opened a draw and retrieved my instrument of crime. I turned around and approached the prone form on the couch, my smile becoming more devilish by the minute. I got to work quickly, before anyone could come in and stop us. We were completely wasted. As a matter of fact, it's a miracle that we even remember doing this.

After a few minutes, Quatre stole my tool from me and began concocting his own designs. He was really quite creative.

Quatre and I snickered as we worked, making a very nice piece of artwork. At least . . . from what I can remember. Just as we were finishing up, (me taking a picture and Quatre posing beside our victim) Trowa walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked disbelievingly.

Shit.

We stopped, the permanent black marker poised in mid-air. We were busted.

I scrambled behind Quatre, shrieking, "Hurry up! Hide it, hide it!"

"I am! I am!" He reached around behind him and I snatched the marker, sticking it into his back pocket and flipping his shirt over to hide it. All of this was in vain, of course, as Trowa had seen the entire thing, but, hey, we were falling-down, spewing our guts, drunk. Luckily, we had yet to discover that second sympton.

Trowa was giving us very strange looks before his eyes hardened. "You two," he pointed at us. "Stay here. Don't. Move." Then he jogged downstairs.

He came back with the other two pilots and Quatre and I were still in the exact same positions as when he left. What? He told us don't move.

"What's going on here?" Heero asked in his monotonous voice. This is where being drunk off my ass came in handy.

"Heero, I have a...um...Ah, what's the word I'm looking for...quistion? Kiston?"

"Question?" Quatre supplied for me.

"Yeah! A question."

Heero gave me a blank look, waiting. "Well?"

"Did you hit puberty early or something and it was just hard for you to learn the different voice ranges again?"

Everyone blinked at me as if I'd gone nuts.

Then, Heero answered me. "No."

"Oh, okay then."

Trowa sighed. "C'mon, let's get these three home before those two cause a scene." Trowa walked up to me and grabbed me by my elbow. Wufei helped Quatre and Heero slung the comatose Duo over his shoulder. We walked slowly downstairs, mostly 'cause Quatre and I couldn't see straight enough to walk at a normal pace. As we reached the bottom, gales of laughter rang out as the other guests saw my and Quatre's work on Duo.

We didn't understand what was going on, but Quatre and I decided that whatever it was, was funny, and we burst out laughing. I fell to the floor, nearly taking Trowa with me.

He sighed again, reached down and pulled me up, heading toward the door. The others followed, Wufei literally dragging a hyped up Quatre away from a funnel and hose.

The house was only across the street, but it seemed much, much farther. Once we left the house, I turned to Trowa, a goofy grin on my face, from what he told me.

"Hey, Trowa. Did you know you're like, really hot? I would so totally go out with you, like, in a heartbeat," I slurred and tripped over my feet. This made me laugh again.

Wufei was having a much better time with Quatre. He'd already managed to get the blonde across the street and was almost at the front door, Heero just behind.

"Hn," was Trowa's reply. He grunted as he tried to heft my almost-dead weight as I slowly slipped through his arms. This only made me laugh, and then I groaned as a quick wave of sickness washed over me. Luckily it passed before anything unpleasant happened.

I righted myself best I could in my wasted state and faced Trowa. "Hey, Trowa?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. When I continued to look at him, he turned his head to face me, a questioning look on his handsome face.

I leaned forward quickly and placed my lips over his. It was quick and chaste and I leaned back, opening my eyes. His eyes were wide in shock and I smiled before tipping over at the waist and retching. He was kind enough to hold me up and my hair out of my face as I spilled the contents of my stomach, what little there was, on the pavement.

I groaned and nearly fell over, but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whoa, there."

"Trowa! I wanna lay down! My head hurts and I don't feel so good. . . " I whined.

He shook his head and dragged me up the steps. "You can lay down once we get you to bed."

My head lolled to the side and he stopped, patting my cheek.

"Chalamar. Wake up." His voice was stern and I groaned again before glaring up at him.

"You have to stay awake a little longer, okay?"

I nodded my head groggily and he half-walked, half-hauled me up the stairs and to my room. I didn't even wait for him to close the door before I fell on my bed, not even bothering to undress. The last thing I remember is Trowa taking off my boots.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a _pounding_ headache and a loud moan. 

"O-o-h, my _head_!" I grasped my head in my hands and pushed my palms against my temples, trying to push the pain out.

Groaning, I slowly and painfully crawled out of bed and to the bathroom. Leaving the lights off, I blindly searched for the medicine cabinet. After I found it, I threw open the little doors and grabbed every bottle I could find.

Making my way back to the bed, I threw the bottles on it and searched for the asprin. After finding it, I popped three in my mouth and dry swallowed. I then lay back down, my eyes closed tight against the pain and whimpered as I pulled the pillow over my head, blocking out any light and noise until the god-forsaken hangover passed enough for me to move without groaning.

Hours passed and I must have eventually fallen asleep. I vaguely remember someone coming into my room, but after seeing me basically passed out on the bed, left without a word.

I stood up again. I still had a hangover, but it was bearable right now. I slowly made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, I sat on the counter and sipped it. The headache lessened a little more and I could move my head without wincing.

_Dammit, how did I get drunk? I only drank soda last night. . . _Then I remembered the guy who was trying to convince me to have a drink and his friend going around and dumping something in other people's drinks. _That asshole drugged me!_

While I was steaming, I finally noticed that the house was unusually quiet. Normally I could hear Wufei screaming at Duo or Heero clacking away on some computer. But at that moment everything was silent. It was a little too quiet and really unnerving.

I slowly and quietly walked through the house. No one was there, unless they'd gone to some secret room that I didn't know about.

"Hello? Guys?" Calling out hurt my head, but I was seriously starting to freak out. They'd never left me alone before. There'd always been at least one of them there to keep an eye on me. Over a month and they still didn't fully trust me . . . Jerks.

I heard the door open and close quietly and hurried to the foyer. But when I got there, no one else was around.

_Okay, I'm getting seriously freaked out here . . ._

"Hello?" I turned around, but I was still alone. I let out a sigh to try and calm myself. "It's okay, Chal, you're just creeping yourself out. Big, empty house, who wouldn't?"

Just then I heard a shuffling behind me, but before I could spin around I was, once again, hit. In the head. . . Damn them all to hell!

So, I fell, once again knocked senseless for someone else's own gain. . . But as before, I did have a final thought before I went completely under: _Bastards!_

* * *

There you guys go. I'm SO SORRY it took so long . . . Not only could I not find a computer, but I was getting lazy once again...and I appologize. This wasn't as funny as previous chapters but I figured it was time for a fairly serious ending, y'know? Can't stay humorous forever, that would just get boring after a while. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me and enjoyed this chapter. It was actually harder to get out than I thought it would be. 


	8. AN

I LIVE! Honestly, I do. Unfortunately, I have some bad news:

Now, I realize that it has been AGES (over a year I believe) since I last posted some new chapters to most of my stories. Sadly, I'm afraid this streak will have to continue until at least September. Between going out of the country and getting ready for college, not to mention all of the singing gigs I've been doing lately, I don't really have time to update my stories. However, when I do, I am going to update like no other to make up for the time that has been lost. I apologize for my long absense...Things got hectic and I admit, I had forgotten about them most of the time and when I remembered, I just didn't have the motivation or want that was needed to update them. This will change when things start slowing down again.

Please be patient with me! I haven't forgotten any of you or my stories and am working on chapters, I just won't be posting them at this time. Until I once again appear out of no where, farewell!

AisuhanaRyuuInari


End file.
